


Sugar and Spice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Slight smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at giving gifts, so I wrote you this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theblackempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/gifts).



Jane woke from her slumber with a dry taste in her mouth, like cotton balls had been stuffed in it overnight. She grimaced and quite literally fell out of bed onto one of the many fabric piles scattered about her room, laying there for quite some time before reprimanding herself for being lazy and getting up to go fetch a glass of water.

She went down the stairs, hearing a high-pitched humming to the tune of what she recognised as _Mr. Brightside_ , as well as the sizzling of a skillet. Turning the corner, she saw her best friend and housemate Roxy Lalonde cooking omelettes, her hair almost as spiked as Strider's from sleep and her wearing a bright pink cat kigurumi.

As she saw Jane, she smiled and opened her mouth, inhaling dramatically, before shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

Jane was a bit startled. What did Roxy-- Oh. Oh, yeah. It was her birthday today. She didn't forget or anything. Nope. Jane giggled at this and approached Roxy, opening her arms for a hug. "Thank you, dearie."

Roxy snorted. "No prob, sugarcube. Now eat up, your omelette's gonna get cold and I worked real hard on that shit."

Jane took this as her cue to pull away and sit down. Roxy joined and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Jane thought it was funny, the fact that Roxy was a great cook (but gosh, she should never be allowed to bake, not after what happened with the last apartment) and Jane was merely alright at cooking, but she was a fantastic culinarian overall. The omelette was delicious, and she told her friend so, to which the blonde beamed.

It was a nice, relaxing morning after that. They watched _Bob's Burgers_ and ate cupcakes. Jane fell asleep and Roxy slipped out of the apartment sometime during her nap, leading to a very confused birthday girl. Oh well. She'd be home soon.

\---

And they were kissing lazily, over and over. Delicate and precious. He tasted like cake batter and smoke, his smell filling her and warming her from the inside out.

This was a better alternative to being home alone, Jane thought. She was here with her boyfriend and life was, though a fragile existence, preserved altogether in this one moment. This singular spontaneous revelation of all the secrets of the universe, shown and then wrapped back up and tucked away. She imagined reaching out to hold everything in her hands, just once, and being able to reform everything, take it apart and make it better. It was certainly something to think about.

"Jane? You okay?" Dave asked, noticing her beginning to slip into thought. He propped himself up on his elbows, peering at her from behind his shades.

She blinked out of her reverie, smiling up at him with doe-eyed sleepiness. "Never been better." A chaste kiss to the lips led to less chaste, more ferocious and hungry kisses. Bodies next to each other turned to skin on skin, but even that closeness was not enough.

She broke the kiss, whispering, "...Dave? Do you have protection?" He raised his eyebrows and nodded, then smirked and reached in his pocket to pull out his wallet. She peeked over to watch him as he grabbed a latex "Happy Birthday" balloon and then jokingly slapped him as he let out a howl of laughter.

This was the best birthday yet.


End file.
